The New Alpha
by blackwolfgirl87
Summary: The pack has grown up. Their children take their places as the protectors of the tribe. Who is the new Alpha? And what happens when Bella comes back? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have lived on the La Push reservation for my entire life—sixteen years. I am the daughter of Sam Uley and Emily. I have dark skin, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Dad says that I must have gotten them from Mom's family, because his family has always lived on the reservation. I've got a pretty good figure, at least according to all the guys on the reservation. I've never been obsessed with clothes and makeup and things like that, but I'm not a slob about my appearance either. I'm also what you could call a loudmouth. I don't take crap, and I've been known to solve more than a few disputes with my fists. Mom always gets mad at me for that, but Dad only pretends to. I know he's proud that I can take of myself.

My best friends are twins named Ryder and Adira. They are Jake and Ali's kids. Both of them are really tall—almost 6 feet. I clock in at 5 feet, 4 inches, a full 8 inches shorter than them. Ryder is pretty cute, I guess, but I've never really thought about him like that. He's quiet, too, but he has the best sense of humor. He always knows exactly what to say to make me laugh. Adira, on the other hand, is fun-loving and loud. Like me, she's very opinionated and won't take no for an answer. Hanging out with her is always a little dangerous—you never know if today is the day her harebrained scheme will get you caught. She is absolutely stunning, and hasn't been without a boyfriend since she was 14. Her current boy toy is Nick, Quil and Claire's son. Let's hope this one works out, since Adira can be a little dramatic. She hasn't talked to her last ex in more than 4 months, which could make it a little awkward at the barbecues Jake is always throwing.

I'm not exactly sure what my dad does for a living. He's home a lot, and he never seems to be on the computer, so it can't be a home business or anything. Sometimes he'll leave and won't come back for a while. Whenever I ask him where he's going, he brushes me off and says he'll tell me later. We get along pretty well financially, though, so he must do something.

My dad has always hung around with Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Leah. They're all really close, and whenever Dad leaves, they do, too. It's really weird.

But you know what? I finally figured out where they go and what they do.


	2. The Change

_But you know what? I finally figured out where they go and what they do._

Chapter 2

I was hanging out with Ryder and Adira in the woods. We were hanging out in the treehouse our dads had built for us years ago. It had been a castle then; now, it was a refuge. I'd been feeling weird all day—grumpy and edgy and sick. Adira hadn't really noticed—she'd been even more hyper than usual today, and had barely stopped talking for the whole day. Ryder, though, had been watching me with an increasingly worried expression all day, as I snapped at things I usually would have laughed at.

"You okay, Sky?" he asked me, clear concern in his voice.

"Yep," I said shortly.

"You sure?"

"Uh-HUH," I sighed with impatience.

"Because you're acting really weird," Ryder persisted.

I snapped. I could feel my anger exploding inside me and I yelled, "I'm FINE, Ryder!"

Except I didn't. Instead, hideous growling erupted from my throat. Dimly I heard Ryder's cry of shock, and Adira quit talking with a choked little gasp. But I was too far gone to really hear them. I sprang, anger boiling thick under my skin.

Black paws extended in front of me, and I stopped short.

I looked down at myself, and instead of me, I saw…fur. Thick black fur. I looked again. Still black fur.

"What the hell?" I yelled in shock. Or tried to. Once again, all that came out of my mouth was a ferocious snarling. I whimpered in fear. What had _happened_ to me? Was I going insane?

_Calm down,_ a voice in my mind said.

_Jake?_ I asked, confused.

_That's right, honey. It's okay. Your dad should be here any second. He'll explain everything to you._

_Where's here?_ I replied, my mind whirling.

_The spirit world. Sky, please calm down, you're giving me a headache._

_A headache? How?_

_Now that you're in wolf form, we can hear each others thoughts._

_Sky? Are you okay, honey?_

_Daddy? What's going on?_

_That's right, sweetheart. This should just take a second._

A flood of information rushed into my mind, and yet somehow I understood all of it.

_Is that what I am? A werewolf?_

_Yes. Although, I never expected you to become a werewolf. I thought Leah was a rare fluke, but I guess you never know._

_Yeah. _ Jake sounded morose._ I guess I'm going to have to start worrying about Adira. Adira a werewolf, can you imagine?_

Dad laughed_. Yep. And it's not pretty._

I couldn't help snickering at that. Adira a werewolf. Like me, apparently.

_What color are you?_ Dad asked.

_Black, _I answered, looking down again.

_Really? Like father, like daughter, I guess_.

_Are you black too?_

_Yep._

I grinned, my tongue lolling out of my mouth. Adira and Ryder yelled again, their voices resonating in my mind.

_Who yelled?_ Dad asked me, sounding worried.

_Ryder and Adira._

_Sky, what are you thinking? Get out of there, and come straight home! _

_I'll go get Ryder and Adira._

_Do I just run home like this?_

_Yes; your mother will know what to do, and I'll be there soon._

I jumped out of the tree house and ran as fast as I could, reveling in the feel of my legs pounding the ground. This wasn't so bad.

I got to my house and clawed the door open. Mom was in the kitchen, making dinner. I whined softly, and she turned, unsurprised. "Oh, hi, Leah," she said, barely glancing at me. "Why didn't you phase back?"

I whined once more, and looked her in the eyes. "What happened to your—oh, no. You're not Leah, are you?"

I shook my huge head.

"Sky?"

I nodded.

"Oh, dear. Did your father explain things to you?"

I nodded again.

"Well, that's good. Just sit tight."

Dad burst through the door. I whined quizzically. He looked normal.

"Have you tried to phase back yet?" he asked me. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Return to human form." I shook my head.

"Don't worry; it's not that difficult. Em, could you run get her some clothes?" My mother nodded and hurried off to my room, returning a minute later with a bundle of clothes in her hands.

"Okay, Sky. Look deep inside you, and remember yourself."

I snorted at him. Well, that was as clear as a brick wall.

He smiled. "Remember the human things about your life."

I closed my eyes and thought: of him, of Mom, of Adira, of Ryder, everyone I knew. When I opened my eyes, I was sprawled on the floor.

It took me a second to realize I was naked. I screeched and dove for the clothes in Mom's hands. Luckily, Dad had turned his back. He must have known what was going to happen. I glared at him as I hurriedly yanked on the jeans and black tank top my mother had brought me.

"Thanks for warning me," I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"You're part of the pack now, honey," he said, laughing. "That's like the initiation rite. It happened to me too."

"What about Ryder and Adira?" I asked. "Are they going to turn too?"

"Most likely," Dad answered. "Especially if you make them mad."

I considered. It had possibilities, although it was almost impossible to make Ryder mad. I had never seen such a pacifist.

Which reminded me.

"Can I go over to their house? They're probably a little confused right now."

"Undoubtedly," Dad said with a laugh. "Get going."

I hurried outside, and, unable to resist, phased back again, pulling off my clothes first. Don't worry, I was in the woods by then! I picked them up with my mouth and ran the two miles to the Black's house in record time. I pulled on my clothes outside and went into their house.

"Ryder? Adira? I called uncertainly.

Ryder came out to meet me, looking nervous. "Dad told us everything," he said. "That is so cool!"

I grinned in relief as Adira came bouncing out to hug me. "That was so cool! One second you were there, and the next—bam! There was this big silver wolf growling at us! I almost peed my pants!" she said cheerfully. "I can't wait until I turn!"

I laughed as my friends hugged me. Thank god this change didn't push them away from me.


	3. The New Pack

**Thanks to SapphireLips77, sarenelsoria, and Rosegirl for reviewing! You guys made my day. New readers, please review! Criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Skylar and the new Pack.**

_Thank god this change didn't push them away from me._

Chapter 3

Two months later, Ryder had phased, and so had most of the other pack kids. Adira was the only one left who had yet to phase. She had been trying to be cheerful about it, but I could tell she was getting impatient. We hadn't been hanging out as much, either, and when we did she wasn't her normal self.

Eventually she stopped talking to me at all, ignoring me at school and when I called her. All Jake or Ryder would tell me was that she was 'working things through.'

Life continued without her. The pack kids and I formed a new pack—of which I was the Alpha, and the only girl. Ryder was my beta, and the rest of the pack included Nick, who was Quil's kid, Cameron (Jared), Chase (Seth), Joe (Paul), and Hunter (Embry). It was fun hanging out with the guys, but I missed Adira and her quick sarcasm. I kept trying to see her and talk to her, but she refused.

I wouldn't let this go on. So I went to her house, let myself in, and cornered her in her room. Her gaze was stony. "Go away."

"Adira, come on," I pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Did phasing turn you deaf? I said, go away," she spat angrily.

I persisted. "Why aren't you talking to me? What did I do?"

Well, that did it.

"What did you DO?" Adira shrieked at me, eyes bright with anger. "Oh, nothing. You just ABANDONED me while you and Ryder were off doing your oh-so-important pack stuff! Why aren't I phasing, --"

Her voice was cut off as she exploded. I grinned and pulled of my clothes to phase.

_Yayyyyyyy!_

I laughed. _Do you forgive me now?_

_Sky! I am so sorry I can't believe I was such a bitch. Do _you _forgive_ me

_Of course. I probably would have done the same thing in your place. Come on; the pack will want to know about this._

We bounded out of the house, running full-tilt towards the woods. I howled loudly, calling my pack to me. They joined us a few minutes later

_Adira! _Ryder.

_Finally. _ Chase.

_Took you long enough! _Cameron.

_Hey babe._ Nick and Adira were currently going out.

_Yeah! Party on! _Hunter and Adira were partners in crime.

_Another girl? Damn._ Joe had inherited his father's sparkling personality.

_Hey guys! So…what do we do now?_

_There's always watch,_ I suggested.

_Aw, come on, Sky! How many vampires can this place hold?_

_Don't you guys remember what Jake told us? Always, always keep watch up._

_But WHY?_

_In case any leeches come! Duh!_

_But watch is so boring!_

_Tough. But I'll tell you what; I'll take the first watch, okay? But someone else needs to volunteer._

_I'll do it, _Chase said. I grinned at him.

_Thattaboy. Come on, let's go._

**Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! Any ideas are appreciated. I want at least three more reviews before I update again. Come on, you can do it!**


	4. Bella is Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, gosh darn it.**

Chapter 4

Chase and I ran borders for half an hour, just enjoying the day. It was beautiful for Forks; there was actually some sunlight for once.

All of a sudden, I grunted as my stomach heaved. Well, I thought it had.

_I don't feel so good…_

_Really? I hadn't noticed. Go home and rest up. I'll finish watch._

_Thanks, Sky._ My stomach twisted again.

_Will you hurry up?_

Once Chase had phased back, I was alone in my thoughts. I wandered along, sniffing here and there. Eventually I made my way to the special clearing that I liked to think of as my own. It was small and closed in by trees, but sunlight could just reach the center. I padded over and curled up in a comfortable ball.

I woke up some time later; I had no idea how much time had passed. A cloyingly sweet, icy smell surrounded me. I looked up and saw the source of the overwhelming scent. Eight vampires stood in front of me, loosely arranged in a half circle.

But these vampires smelled different from the last vamp that had come through here. I grinned at the thought, my lips pulling back over my sharp teeth as I crouched, muscles tensed.

The blond vamp stepped forward, and I snarled a warning. The bloodsucker held up a hand and said, "Greetings. We are the Cullen family. I am Carlisle; these are Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella."

I snorted a laugh. It was like some bizarre version of the aliens saying, "Greetings. We come in peace." Then their name penetrated my thoughts.

The Cullens. Jake had told us about them. Bella had been his old love, before he imprinted on Ali. She'd chosen Edward over him and decided to become a vampire.

Why, I had no idea.

The bronze-haired one Carlisle called Edward smirked at me. Of course. Edward was the mind reader.

I felt horribly aware that I was the only phased werewolf facing a coven of eight vampires.

Carlisle was talking again. "We mean no harm," he assured me. Aha! The parody was complete. _Greetings; we come in peace. _Like I was going to trust a filthy bloodsucker. I stared at Edward and thought, _Be my voice_, as loudly as I could. I would phase back, but as a human, I was nowhere near as strong and fast as I might need to be.

Edward nodded and leaned over to speak to Carlisle.

_What do you want? _I thought, listening as Edward translated my thoughts.

"We wish to speak to the Pack," Carlisle said formally. "Who are you?"

_The Alpha,_ I snarled in my mind. Edward's eyes popped wide and he quickly relayed this to Carlisle.

"You're the Alpha?" Carlisle asked sharply. "Sam, Jake and everyone are dead?"

I snorted. Idiot bloodsucker. _No. I am the Alpha of the New Pack. I am Sam's daughter, Skylar._

Carlisle relaxed. "Ah. That explains things. Well, Skylar, would you mind bringing your dad and Jake?"

_Whatever._

Edward's mouth quirked in amusement. I sat back on my haunches and howled as loudly as I could: the universal pack signal.

A minute later, my pack had arrived. They arranged themselves around me and we waited. Carlisle looked puzzled. "Where are they?" he asked.

_They don't phase anymore, _I explained. They'd only kept it up so that they would be ready when we phased for the first time.

"Oh."

About ten minutes later, my dad and the Pack arrived. When Jacob entered the clearing, he stopped short, as if he had hit a brick wall. I saw the shock swirling on his face, pain and happiness churning together. I stared at the vampire who had been Jake's best friend and love so many years ago.

She was beautiful, certainly. All vampires were, part of their disgusting predatory tools. But Bella had warmth about her that made her even more stunning than the blond bombshell standing by the enormous leech. When she saw Jake, her gold eyes brightened and her face lit up when she smiled. She took a cautious step forward.

Joe lunged, snarling. He'd inherited his dad's volatile temper. Edward yanked Bella back, letting loose a guttural snarl that thundered around my tiny clearing.

_Joe! _I thought, yanking him back with all the authority I could muster. I glared at him as he trotted back and lay down, whining in protest.

_Sorry,_ I thought to Edward. _He's Paul's son. It won't happen again._

Edward's eyes brightened in humor and he nodded. He must know Paul.

Jake stepped forward, as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes. "Bella?" I heard him ask, uncertain.

She smiled in true happiness. "It's me, Jake." She moved forward once more, but before any of us knew what had happened, Jake turned and ran from the clearing. Dad followed him, yelling, "Sky, can you take care of this?"

I nodded in assent as the rest of Dad's pack left with Jake.

_Give me a moment._ I bounded into the surrounding trees and phased back, pulling on sport pants and a sports bra, all the clothing I ever carried. I ran back out, beckoning my pack forward. Adira and Ryder flanked me, and the rest of the Pack spread out behind us.

"You better not try anything," I warned.

Carlisle chuckled and I felt my lip curl. "That would be most unwise." I got the feeling that he was just patronizing me, but I let it go for the moment.

Bella was standing a few feet away, sobbing dryly into Edward's shoulder as he stroked her hair and tried to comfort her. His face was twisted into a curious expression of mingled pain and jealousy.

Thankful that my senses were duller when I was in my human form, I walked over to them. Ryder shadowed me. Awkwardly, I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, but backed off.

"You surprised him," I said gently. "I'm sure he'll see you once he's calmed down a bit." I couldn't help but not hate her—she seemed so innocent.

Bella said nothing, only wailed a little louder.

"Bella?" I tugged at her shoulder. Edward glared at me, a growl building in his chest. I glowered back, pulling back my lips to expose my teeth. So far, I didn't like Edward at all. He was way too protective, still treating Bella like she was a human and not a vampire.

I continued trying to talk to her, but she didn't respond. I felt slightly ridiculous, trying to help a bloodsucker, and I could almost hear the accusations swirling from my pack. As far as they were concerned, their leader had just gone nuts. Eventually, I gave up, and headed back to Carlisle.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We've come back to live here…and Bella wanted to see Jake," Carlisle said, his gaze flickering over to the sobbing Bella. "Obviously, that part hasn't worked so well." He smiled sadly at me. "Anyway, we figured we'd let you know."

"We'll respect our boundary," I said, businesslike, when what I really meant was, _Stay on your own side, leech._

"As will we," Carlisle replied. I nodded and headed into the trees to phase. Against my better judgment, I looked at back at Carlisle.

"You can call me, if she needs help," I said, inclining my head in Bella's direction. Carlisle nodded, looking pleased. I frowned. "I'm not doing this for her, bloodsucker. I'm doing it for Jake."

Carlisle nodded again. "Of course." I continued into the woods and phased, leading my pack away.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Okay, so now I want at least 4 more reviews before I update again. 4 chapters, 4 reviews…get the picture?**


	5. A Bipolar Incident

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed you guys are awesome. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all Twilight characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer**

_Carlisle nodded again. "Of course." I continued into the woods and phased, leading my pack away._

Chapter 5

I found Jake at his house. Ali was sitting beside him, stroking his hair as he stared into space. Dad and the rest of the Pack were there too, looking worried. I could see the pain on Ali's face as she comforted Jake over a woman she had never even met. This must be horrible for her.

When Dad saw me he sat up and gestured for me to come outside. I was glad I had put Adira and Ryder on watch; it would have been awful for them to see their dad like this.

"What's wrong with Jake, Dad?" I asked, watching his face carefully. He sighed, and his shoulders sagged with weariness.

"What do you know about Jake and Bella, Sky?"

"Bella fell in love with a bloodsucker, and then he left her. While he was gone, she became best friends with Bella and fell in love with her. Then the leech came back, and she found out she was in love with Jake, too. But she picked the bloodsucker over him, married him, and chose to become a vampire."

The lines in my father's face became more pronounced and he sighed again. The sound was filled with the sadness of that time. "That's not all of it. When Bella sent the wedding invitations, Jake ran away. He didn't come back for a good two weeks, maybe more. But then he did get back, he wanted to go to her wedding, to show there were no hard feelings. Alice stopped him—what?"

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"The pixie-looking bloodsucker. She's Bella's best friend. Anyway, Alice stopped him before he found her and told him that Bella didn't want him there. He didn't believe her and ran to see Bella.

"She told him that she didn't want him there, and didn't want to talk to him again. She said it was too hard and wasn't fair to either of them. She didn't want to be his friend anymore.

"That was the last time Jake saw her until today. He ran off again, and this time, he was gone for over a year. But he came back with Ali, and the rest," he smiled, "is history."

My eyes were wide with sympathy. "Oh, no. Poor Jake. No wonder he didn't want to see her."

Dad nodded. "I don't know why she's come back all of a sudden. She's the one who abandoned him."

I closed my eyes. Poor Jake. I couldn't even imagine what he had gone through. To have the person you loved choose death and a bloodsucker over you? Granted, he hadn't imprinted on Bella, but it seemed to me that he had loved her a lot.

I called the Pack together and explained things. Joe was all for going over and attacking the Cullens, but we got him calmed down enough that he only wanted to attack Bella. Hey, take what you can get, right?

"Watch," I said. Everybody groaned, but no one protested. Now that the Cullens were back, it was more important than ever. "I want two wolves out all the time." Good thing it was summer, or this could get sticky.

I assigned the patrols and sent out Joe and Chase. Cameron and I had the graveyard shift, which was from midnight to 7 in the morning.

While we waited, I ran. I loved to run, and although it wasn't nearly as exhilarating on two feet, it kept me in shape. My favorite place to run was in the woods. It was always so quiet and peaceful.

But not today. I was running through the forest, going nowhere in particular, when I came across a perfectly round little meadow. Bella sat in the center, her eyes red and puffy, but dry, since leeches can't cry.

Crap. I must have crossed the line without realizing it. Hopefully Bella wouldn't notice me.

I wish. As I backed out of the clearing, Bella raised her head. "You shouldn't be here," she said flatly. Her voice was quiet and had no emotion.

"I know," I said quickly, aware that I was utterly alone. "Sorry. I'm going now."

"It's okay," Bella said. "Come sit by me."

I stared at her. "Are you insane?"

She laughed sadly. "Probably. But I need someone to talk to, and my family doesn't get it, so…"

The 'you'll have to do' was clear. "Who says I'm going to get it?" I said. But I walked over warily and sat down five feet away. Bella's skin glittered like diamonds in the sun, reflecting off her topaz eyes. She really was beautiful.

"How much do you know about me and Jake?" she asked.

"Everything," I replied.

She nodded. "You think I'm a monster, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yeh-kind of." I changed my mind mid-word. She seemed honestly sad.

"I think I finally understand why Edward left me all those years ago. It wasn't good for Jake to be around me, in love with me as he was. I was in love with him too, but nowhere near enough. I hurt him so much, both of us. It was greedy for me to want to just be his friend when doing so would only hurt him further. So I told him I didn't want to be his friend anymore. I hoped he would forget about me and move on."

"He did move on—kind of," I said. "He imprinted on Ali."

She smiled happily. "Really?"

"But I don't think he forgot about you. You don't just forget your friends," I said.

"That's why I wanted to come back. But I think I hurt him too much."

I glared at her. "You think? Put yourself in Jake's shoes. The last time he saw you, he was still in love with you and you told him you didn't want to talk to him or be his friend. You chose death and Cullen over him. Then, years later, you show up out of the blue and want to see him. How would you feel?"

She glowered at me. "If you can't be helpful…"

"I am," I retorted. "I'm telling you the truth like it is. I'm not just going to tell you what you want to hear, bloodsucker."

A spasm of pain crossed her face. "You say that the same way Jake did."

"Does."

She narrowed her eyes briefly. "So disgustedly. You look just like your dad, you know," she said.

The words caught me by surprise. "You know my dad?"

She laughed. "Of course! When Edward was gone, I was with Jake all the time. Those boys were like big brothers to me. How's Emily?"

"She's good, I guess," I said. It was extremely weird to be discussing my parents with an old family friend who also happened to be a leech.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice how strong the bloodsucker smell had gotten. Bella, too, was looking around.

A black-haired leech stepped out of the trees. "Aro," Bella breathed. I sucked in a short breath. Dad had told me about Aro, the leader of the Volturi. A visit from him was never good news.

"Bella!" Aro cried, pleasure in his tone. "You look even better than last time! And who might you be?" he asked, looking at me. I growled low in my chest as my body trembled.

Aro coughed a little, wrinkling his nose. "A werewolf?" he asked in surprise. "Well! Even better than I could have hoped! Jane! Felix!" he called. A tiny, angelic-looking vampire stepped into the clearing. She looked no more than 10.

I lost control, bursting out of my skin with a loud rip and phasing into a midnight-black wolf. I leapt at the tiny vampire, who would be an easy kill.

"No!" I heard Bella cry. A split second later, the pain hit me, and I slammed back to the ground, howling in pain.

Pain raced along my every nerve, lighting my veins on fire. I scrabbled helplessly at the ground, trying irrationally to run from it.

Then, suddenly, the pain was gone. Bella stood in front of me, glaring at Jane. "You won't touch her," she snarled, the sound ripping from her lips. The small vampire—Jane—snarled too.

"She is ours, Bella," she said, her perfect, innocent voice at odds with the horrific scowl on her face. "Stop this at once."

Stop what? Then I understood. This must be Bella's power—to be able to nullify the abilities of other vampires.

I stood up cautiously. _We're coming!_ I grinned, baring my teeth. My Pack was coming.

"You had no reason for that," Bella growled. "You don't even know who she is."

Aro smiled. "She's a bargaining chip."

Snarling erupted around the clearing. Adira and Hunter hurtled into the meadow, locked in battle with a huge bloodsucker. Joe leaped at Bella, but I ordered him back. _She's on our side!_

Jane screamed in fury as Bella's power continued to take effect on her. She was helpless. I charged her down, sinking my teeth into her arm and tearing. It came off with a horrible metallic screech. Jane keened in pain, and I howled with triumph.

Ryder, Nick, and Chase were taking on Aro, but they were outmatched. Though Aro was old, he was incredibly fast, and struck again and again with deadly precision. He had Nick by the neck. I abandoned Jane, and ran over to help.

"Stop!" Bella yelled. All the vampires froze. Nick fell to the ground, gasping. Aro, Felix, and Jane glowered at Bella with terrible loathing.

All of a sudden, the rest of the Cullen arrived. Calm swept over the clearing. That must have been the emotional leech.

"Is everyone all right?" Carlisle demanded. His mouth twitched as his gaze fell on Aro, Jane, and Felix. "What did you three do to Bella?"

I'd been wondering why those three hadn't moved. I realized that this must be an extent of Bella's power. Very impressive. All they could do was glare silently.

I stalked over to Aro and took his arm in my jaws. Adira, Joe and Ryder did the same.

Aro opened his mouth. "That was very stupid," he hissed, pure hate in his voice. "You should have let me take the mutt. What is she to you, anyway?"

I snarled and ground my teeth deeper into his arm. He brought up a good point, though. Why had Bella helped me?

"It doesn't matter," Bella snarled. "She is involved with nothing that has to do with you."

Hunter trotted over and grabbed Jane's arm in his teeth. He carried it over to her and sat down in front of her with a goofy, wolfish grin on his face. Jane's eyes contorted in rage, but she couldn't do anything else.

"Leave now," said Carlisle severely. "You have no business here."

I winced. Even I, a werewolf, knew that ordering the Volturi around was not a good idea. I knew that the Cullens were a strong coven, but shouldn't they know better than to tempt fate? Especially Carlisle.

"Careful, Carlisle," Aro warned. "You are my friend, but if this continues, you will become my enemy."

Carlisle, whose eyes had widened in horror after he'd realized what he had said, nodded quickly. "Please forgive me, Aro. I don't mean any disrespect. But I must ask you to leave the werewolves alone. We are on fairly good terms with them, and would appreciate it if it could stay that way."

Aro no longer looked so horribly angry, but he did look rather pissed. "If you mean no disrespect, Carlisle, then perhaps…?" he twitched his arms. "Could you convince these creatures to release me?"

Edward relayed my opinion to Carlisle. "Skylar would like to know if you really are going to leave her and her Pack alone. She also says that if you don't, she'll hunt you down and rip your face off."

Aro looked down at me, seeming somewhat amused. "I'm hardly in a position to refuse those terms, now am I?" he chuckled. Damn. Was he bipolar or something? I had never seen anyone go from murderous to perky as quickly as Aro had. "I promise to leave your Pack alone, Skylar."

I released him, and after a moment, the other three did too. Aro smiled happily. "This has been a wonderful romp! But I wonder, Bella, if you would do me the service of freeing my companions?"

Bella blushed—actually blushed! How did she do that? I thought vampires were technically dead…hmm. "Of course, Aro. I'm sorry, but things did seem to be getting a little out of hand."

Aro giggled madly. "Bella, my dear, you have understatement down to an art. I think all of us overreacted."

Hunter was playing with Jane's arm, setting it on the grass about a foot away from her and allowing it to drag itself to her before snatching it up and putting it down again. Edward was shaking with suppressed laughter as he listened to Jane's thoughts.

Hunter was unprepared when Bella released her control over Jane. The tiny vampire ran forward, grabbed her arm, and shoved it where it used to be attached. In a matter of seconds, it had completely healed. She launched herself at Hunter, who yelped in surprise and took off, Jane pursuing him. Adira got up and followed them, silently gaining on Jane until she leaned forward and goosed her, then stopped dead. Jane uttered an odd little shriek and turned to face Adira, who was sitting innocently some 40 feet away from her. She concentrated on something for a moment, but nothing happened. She screamed, whirling on Bella, who was bent over from laughter. "Bella! Release me at once!"

Aro, too, was convulsing with laughter. "Jane, dear, I think Bella rather prudent for not giving you full reign yet. I think you need to control your temper a little, no?"

If looks could kill, Jane's would have massacred all of Forks. She was quivering with fury, just like us before we phased.

"Carlisle, I think it would be wise if we returned to your home…immediately," Aro said, glancing apprehensively at Jane. "This has been amusing, but so much stress on Jane isn't good for anybody. I doubt even Bella could hold her if she got angry enough."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree. Come, it's not far." He gestured at the rest of his coven and they followed him, grouping in behind him. "Goodbye, Skylar."

"Yes, it was very nice meeting you!" Aro chirped. Oh, yes. He was definitely bipolar.

As my Pack and I bounded away, I was thinking about what Aro had said. _She's a bargaining chip_. What did he mean?

**I have to say, I love the Jane incident. That's my favorite part of the whole chapter. And guys, I looked at my stats, and I've gotten over 400 hits, and only 13 reviews. So please, please, please with a cherry on top, review! It will only take a second, and just think how happy you'll make me! Flames are welcome, as long as they're not over-the-top nasty. And I admit it: I am review junkie. So PLEASE REVIEW! I know I've been updating really fast, but don't get too used to it. Still, I'll keep them coming as quickly as I can! Love you all!**


	6. Time Stops

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. But I do own my characters.**

Everything stayed quiet for several months. About a week after the scuffle in the clearing, Carlisle had stopped by to tell us that Aro and the others had left.

Jake still refused to see Bella, no matter how much we pleaded and cajoled with him. Bella wouldn't force herself on him, and their whole coven stayed on their side of the line, so it was like the Cullens weren't even there.

The hapless vampire who had wandered through our lands two weeks ago had provided our only excitement. With the smell of fresh human blood on him, he had been particularly satisfying to kill, although the smell of his ashes still lingered in the air, making us gag every time we stepped outside.

I had asked Dad about what Aro had said, but all he would tell me was, "Of course he wanted to try and get rid of you; the Volturi hate werewolves." But his eyes flickered nervously outside when he said it. I was sure there was more to the story than that. And two days later, I found out I was right.

I was on patrol by myself. We'd downsized since it seemed the Cullens really were going to stay on their side, and school made it a bit difficult. Although it was a bit redundant, we had to keep up the charade.

I sniffed the air as I made the rounds, and smelled vampire that hadn't been there a moment before. I was lifting my head to howl for assistance, but before I could move, iron hands clamped around my muzzle. All the noise I could make was a muted grunting. I threw myself around, but I couldn't shake the vamp's stone fingers.

"Hello again!" a chipper voice said. Aro. I growled low in my chest and rolled an eye in his direction. He was smiling in an absurdly cheerful way. "I do apologize for this, but it's necessary, you know."

I twisted, trying to see who had ahold of me. I didn't think I recognized the scent, but you never know.

A miniscule vampire stepped out from behind Aro. Jane. "We'd appreciate it if you would phase back," Aro chirped. "It will be far easier on you and us."

Yeah, because I'm stupid enough to make myself weaker when I was already at a disadvantage. I glared at Aro and thrashed harder than ever, trying to free myself from the huge vamp that was hanging onto my muzzle.

Aro sighed. "Ah, well. It was worth as shot. Jane, dear? If you would?"

Jane's eyes lit up, a startling change from her usual apathy. "Finally," she said, her dead voice sending chills down my back. She smiled.

Pain raced through my body. My memory hadn't done this torture justice. It felt as if someone was trying to remove my bones with an acid-covered stick.

Then it was over. I was sprawled on the ground, gasping. If I could have whimpered, I would have, but the big vamp was still hanging onto my muzzle.

"Now," Aro said pleasantly. "Would you like to phase back? As I said, everything will be a lot easier that way."

I glared at him. He sighed. "Hit her again, Jane."

All my muscles contracted and bunched. I flopped around as the vamp hung on, keeping me from releasing the agonized howls that were building up inside me. Fire burned through my body as I torqued it, trying anything, if only the pain would go away.

As swiftly as the last time, it stopped. Aro leaned down to smile at me. "Well?"

Tears were leaking out of my eyes. At this point, I didn't care about what they were going to do to me. All I wanted was to never have to feel that pain again. So I surrendered, phasing back and quickly pulling on clothes, wincing as the big bloodsucker leered at me.

"Come, Dmetri, Jane," Aro chirped. "It's time we were leaving."

Dmetri grabbed me by the arms and spun me around. Quickly he stuffed a rag into my mouth and tied it securely.

I stood limply. Jane's torture had sapped me of all my strength and left me shaky and dazed. I didn't even feel scared. So I didn't protest when Dmetri lifted me into his arms, wincing from the way I smelled to him.

_Good,_ I thought feebly. _I hope we run straight into the wind._

That was the last thing I remembered before a rock-hard fist slammed into the side of my face.

I woke up some time later—I had no idea how much time had passed, or where I was. I sat up stiffly, wincing as my fingers grazed the puffy lump on my head. It looked like I was alone, but as I took a deep breath, the unmistakable whiff of vampire flowed into my nose.

"She lives!" someone chirped. I groaned.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, exhausted. My head was pounding painfully.

"Volterra," Aro said cheerfully. "I am sorry about the accommodations, but we don't have any secure guest rooms."

For the first time, I noticed that I was chained to the wall, huge, heavy links dangling from my wrist and ankle. I stared at them in horror, my breath beginning to come faster.

"It's nothing personal," Aro said as I searched frantically for a way to free myself. "But your father has something of ours, and we want him back."

"Him?" I asked, momentarily distracted.

"Yes. My brother, Caius," Aro said. I gaped at him.

"A bloodsucker? Yeah, right," I laughed. "Now why am I really here?"

Aro chuckled. "Well, if you choose not to believe me, that is your choice. Now," he said, looking around, "is there anything you need?"

I stared at him. "Are you bipolar?" I asked. "because you change moods faster than anyone I've ever seen."

Aro giggled. "No, I am merely a man of extremes."

"Aren't you supposed to be…I don't know…a little meaner, maybe, since you pretty much tortured me into agreeing to be kidnapped?"

Aro looked stricken. "No, no! This is nothing against you personally, I assure you. I just need leverage to get Caius back, and as to Jane," he continued, looking not at all sorry, "you never would have surrendered without a little persuasion. Besides, Jane wanted revenge. But I most definitely don't want you to be miserable here. Now, is there anything you need?"

I was floored. This was definitely not the kind of treatment I had expected. Well, except for the chains.

"Food?" I said. "And water?"

"Oh! Of course," Aro said. "I forgot you mortals need food regularly. Felix!"

A big bloodsucker, though not quite as big as the one who I vaguely remembered had brought me here, stepped into the room. "Yes, Master Aro?"

"Food and water for Skylar, please." The leech nodded and left.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" I asked, leaning against the wall. Aro chuckled.

"I don't wan you father doubly angry at me—both for kidnapping his daughter and then treating her badly. And truth be told," he smiled, "I like you, Skylar. You've got spunk."

Flattery will get you nowhere with me, and I told Aro so. He giggled madly. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" he warbled with delight.

I sighed. Really, was Aro ever _not _cheerful?

The big leech—Felix—stepped back into the room, carrying a plate of food and a big water bottle. As soon as he set it down, I snatched up the water bottle and gulped down half in one swallow. I had been dying of thirst.

Aro snickered as he watched me devour the food. "Hungry?" he asked. I glared at him. Just because he was being halfway civil didn't mean he was allowed to be all chummy with me.

I was left alone for almost two days, although Felix brought food twice. I spent my time examining the chains, trying to find a way to get them off, and talking to myself. It was lonely and creepy in the dark stone cell, and talking was the only way to alleviate it. When Aro came back, I was almost crazy from having no one but myself to talk to. Aro wasn't much better. I was sure that if I could just do something, instead of just having to sit here, I would feel better.

"Do I have to wear these?" I asked, gesturing to the heavy chains.

Aro frowned. "Yes. There isn't a lock on the door, and I'm afraid I don't quite trust you not to make a break for it." Well, I couldn't blame him for that.

No lock on the door. I tucked away this nugget of information to save for later.

Aro looked contemplative. "I can't take off the chains, but I can give you some company, if you'd like."

"Anything," I said, desperate. "Wait…it's not a vampire, right?"

Aro laughed. "What vampire do you imagine would volunteer to be company for a werewolf? No, there's another werewolf here. He's been here for a couple of years."

A couple of years. I couldn't even imagine. "Okay," I said, relieved. Finally I would have someone to talk to.

Aro quickly unhooked my chains, grasping them firmly. I got up and followed him. It felt so good to finally move around.

We went about a hundred yards down a dark hallway that was reminiscent of a dungeon. Actually, considering what I knew about the Volturi, it probably was a dungeon.

Aro opened the door and flicked on a light. Electricity in a dungeon. I almost laughed.

My eyes flew to the lanky figure sitting against the wall as his gaze met mine.

Time stopped.

**Mwahahahaha! I feel so evil right now. If you want to know what's going on, guess what? You have to review!**


	7. Not Ready

**I know it's taken me a long to update, and I am so sorry. I had so much homework and stuff to do. But now that it's spring break, I'll have a lot more time. So hopefully, I'll update a few more times this week. As always, remember, REVIEW!!!**

I was frozen, my entire being focused on this boy that I had never seen before. My eyes were locked on his.

Aro tugged on my arm. "Skylar? You'll need to come in the door." I didn't even hear him. He yanked me forward, and I stumbled, snapping me out of my daze.

The boy lunged to his feet, growling. The light could now reach his face illuminated his perfect features and stormy gray eyes.

Aro snarled back. "Don't test me, dog."

A werewolf. Dad had explained about imprinting, and I had seen it in action, so I knew how powerful it was. I didn't know if that was what had happened to me, but I was pretty sure it was.

Aro pulled me over to the wall and chained me to it once more. Then he swept away, slamming the door behind him, although thankfully he left the light on.

We watched each other warily for a moment. "Hi," I said, softly, nervously.

"Hey," he said, his deep voice sending shivers down my back. "I'm Connor."

"Skylar," I said, smiling tentatively. He smiled, too, lighting up his features and making him even more handsome.

"So," he said.

"So," I repeated.

"Are you…a werewolf?" he asked shyly, obviously knowing I was _something_. Otherwise, why would I be here? If I were human, I would have been dinner.

"Yeah," unsure of what else to say. While I'm sure I had it easier than other werewolves, since the guy I had imprinted on was also a werewolf, how do you introduce something on that? "Hi, I'm Skylar, and I just imprinted on you"? No. But how, then?

Connor was watching me as I thought. "Trying to figure out how to tell me you've imprinted?" he finally said. It sounded like a joke, but I could hear the tension humming beneath his words.

I sighed, relieved. "Actually, yes," I said, smiling. "This is a bit awkward."

"Yeah," he agreed, laughing. "So what are you in for?"

I grinned, thankful that he had pulled the conversation around to a more comfortable topic. It was such a weird feeling, knowing that I was going to spend the rest of my life with this guy I had met barely two minutes ago.

It scared me. I felt vaguely as though I had been tricked into a cage that at the same time wasn't a cage. The feeling that I couldn't control myself made me nervous. I didn't like being in love with a guy I didn't even know. Hell, I wasn't even in love with him yet!

Connor was staring at me expectantly, like he was waiting for an answer.

"Sorry. What?" I asked, coming out of my daze. He grinned.

"I said, what are you in for? Aro seems to like you."

"Oh!" I said. "Sorry. Apparently my dad has something Aro wants, and I'm the leverage to get him to give it back."

Connor's face had something on it that I couldn't quite make out. "What does your dad have?" he asked, intrigued.

"Actually, a vampire. Kay-something," I said.

"No way!" Connor yelled, startling me. "Your dad is Sam Uley?"

"Um…yeah," I said, confused. How did Connor know my dad's name?

"He was legend in my pack," Connor explained. "For getting Caius."

"Oh," I said. Wow. How did other packs know something that even I hadn't? I remembered Dad's elusiveness when I'd asked him what Aro had been talking about. This must have been what he was so twitchy about! "Where's your pack?" I asked, wanting to know more about him.

His face closed abruptly, and I felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach. What had I said?

"Dead," he said. "I was the only survivor."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I touched his face softly, comfortably. It felt right. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

His eyes were closed, remembering. "It's okay," he said. "I've mostly gotten over it…but it's not something you can forget."

I leaned against him, trying to offer whatever comfort I could. He smiled at me, only a trace of sadness left in his eyes now. "I'm okay, really," he promised me. "I just miss them. But you can stay there, if you'd like," he said, his grays eyes glittering seductively.

I smiled back at him "Okay."

We sat together for hours, just talking and getting to know each other. I found out that he had a sister, but both his parents had been killed when the Volturi attacked his pack. He didn't know what had happened to her, and she didn't know what had happened to him. All he knew was that she wasn't dead.

The rest of his story wasn't as sad. He and his pack had lived in a far corner of Canada, where, like Forks, it was rarely sunny.

"The Cullens," he said thoughtfully, his arms wrapped around me, when I told him about them. "Yes, I remember them. They stayed for five years, then left. Strange bloodsuckers—but we never had a problem with them."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Was Bella with them?"

"Bella?" he asked, frowning.

"Mahogany hair," I said. Recognition dawned on his face.

"Oh, right! What about her?"

"One of my dad's pack used to be in love with her."

Connor was utterly confused. "A werewolf fell in love with a vampire? Is that even possible?"

I almost laughed, but it wasn't really funny. "No," I said. "This was before Bella became a vampire. She chose it."

Now Connor looked horrified. "She _chose_ to become a bloodsucker?"

I told him the whole sad story—from when Edward left to when Jake came back with Ali. Connor seemed simultaneously horrified and fascinated.

"I can't believe she actually chose to become a vampire," he said when I was done. "I know Jake imprinted on Ali…but still. Poor guy. And they came back?"

"Yeah," I said sadly. "Jake doesn't want to talk to her at all. But I talked to her once, and for a leech, she wasn't so bad."

"You talked to a leech?" Connor said, somewhat disgusted.

"We're kind of living in the land of the leeches right now," I pointed out.

"True," said Connor. "But still, a leech, I don't know."

I bristled, just a little bit. "Just because she's a leech doesn't mean she's evil," I protested. Connor stared at me as if to say, _yes, it does._

"Well, the Cullens are different," I mumbled. "They only go after animals. But I mean, she seemed nice. And she wasn't trying to kill me or being patronizing, which was a nice change, you know?"

He put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it," he said, laughing. "Bella is good, as leeches go."

I smiled. "Yes," I said, snuggling deeper under his arm. He smiled back and wrapped his other arm around me, burying his face in my hair. I sighed comfortably. It felt like I had known Connor forever, even though it had only been a few hours. That feeling of belonging to someone, which had so terrified me before, now comforted me. I liked the idea that he would always be with me.

I yawned suddenly, taking us both by surprise. Connor chucked me gently under the chin. "Bedtime," he chided. I yawned again, and nodded in agreement.

Connor got up and dragged over the mattress that I hadn't noticed, settling me on it and then laying down beside me. I sighed happily and scrunched closer as he wrapped and arm around my waist.

I was almost asleep when I felt his soft lips brush mine. I opened my eyes dreamily and smiled against his mouth. He smiled back, pressing his lips to mine once more.

"I love you, Sky," he said softly when he pulled away. My eyes snapped farther open and I suddenly felt wide awake. Connor's face was peaceful and expectant, waiting for something I couldn't give. His calm smile faded off his face as he watched the emotions I couldn't identify run over my face.

"It's not that," I pleaded, cupping his cheek in my hand. I couldn't stand the hurt in his face. "I do, I know I do, but…I'm not ready to say it yet, if that makes sense."

His face relaxed. "That's okay," he whispered. "I'll always be here, whenever you're ready."

I felt a huge lump in my throat. "Thank you," I murmured, touched by the utter sweetness of his words. "I will be. I'm just…not, yet."

"Shhhh," he whispered, rubbing my back rhythmically. "I know. Sleep."

I smiled at him once more and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep as his hand gently drew circles on my back.

**No cliffie this chapter. I'm being nice********. I'm thinking about doing the next chapter from Adira's perspective. Let me know what you think in a review!!**


	8. AN: Please Don't Kill Me

A/N: Hey, guys

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in ages, and for that I offer up my deepest apologies. Please don't kill me. But I have written out the entire next chapter (it's a really long one) and I just have to put it in the computer, so hopefully it'll be up in the next few days—Sunday at the latest. Again, sorry!! I'll try to be better about this. It's just that my life has been nuts—school, tryouts (that I didn't make and am really pissed off about it) and coaching, so that's pretty much my reason for not updating sooner. But I will very, very soon, I promise! Stick with me!!**


	9. Secrets, Private Jets, and FBI SUVs

**Hey guys. Yes, I know that it has been FOREVER since I've updated this story, and I am so, so sorry. I've been incredibly busy with school and hockey and life in general, but now that it's Christmas vacation, hopefully I'll have a little more time. There might be another update soon…emphasis on the might. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters, but the New Pack is all mine******

******** ***

"Do you have something you want to say, Adira?" my teacher snapped, glaring at me.

"No," I muttered. I was sitting at my desk, twitching and watching the clock. In twenty minutes it would be my watch, and I would be able to get out of this hellhole. Apparently, I had been mumbling under my breath as well.

The teacher resumed her lecture, droning on about Romeo and Juliet. In my opinion, those were two of the dumbest characters in literature. I mean, they know each other for maybe—_maybe—_two days, decide they're hopelessly in love, and get married. Keep in mind that Juliet is about thirteen, and Romeo is on the rebound. Then, when Romeo gets himself banned from Verona, they go and kill themselves because they each think the other is dead.

Stupid.

Finally, my twenty minutes were up, and I leapt out of my seat, handing the teacher my early dismissal slip. She glared at me briefly, then motioned for me to go on. I flashed her a cheerful smile and practically ran outside and into the forest.

As soon as I was outside, I phased, sliding easily into my huge golden-tawny wolf.

_Hey, Sky,_ I thought.

There was no answer. In fact, I couldn't even feel Sky's presence in my mind.

Hmmm. Odd. I shrugged mentally, dismissing my fears. Maybe she had phased back early.

I started my patrol, walking the border and sniffing here and there.

All of a sudden, I caught a faint whiff of several vampires. I sniffed again. They were barely there, but recent, and not scents that I recognized. I followed them, trying to pinpoint exactly where those bloodsuckers were.

Eventually I found a clearing where the smell was strongest. I inhaled, checking to see if they were still there.

Sky's scent was there, too. Dread began growing in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like this. Carefully I ventured into the clearing, sniffing constantly.

Two of the scents I now recognized: that little irritable vampire who had been incredible fun to mess with, and the overly cheerful one who creeped me out. There was another scent, too, strong and threatening.

Sky's scent was strong, too, and ripe with pain and fear. My stomach was churning nervously. Something bad had happened here. I knew it.

My eyes fell on a piece of paper fluttering near the middle of the clearing. I walked over warily, studying it:

Hello! As you may have noticed, we have taken Skylar. Don't worry; we won't hurt her, for now. But you have something of ours, and we want it back. So here's the deal: you give us Caius, we give you Skylar. Simple. But here's the catch: you have only one week to get him here. If you haven't delivered Caius to us by then, Skylar will be killed. One week.

The Volturi

This was bad. This was so, so bad. I raised my head and howled loudly, calling for help. I howled three times, until I was certain someone had heard it. Carefully I picked up the paper in my teeth, sprinting towards the reservation. Before I reached the road, I phased back into my human form.

When I got there, Sam was waiting anxiously. "What's wrong?" he asked. Silently I held out the note, my chest heaving up and down from my run. He read it quickly, his face growing paler and paler under his russet skin, until he looked green.

He read it again, quickly, his color now rising. First his hands started to shake, then his whole body was vibrating violently. I backed away quickly.

"Calm, Sam. We'll get her back. Calm," I repeated nervously. I really did not want to have an angry Sam werewolf on my hands.

My words had no effect. His form blurred. Desperate, I moved forward, grabbing his arm. My teeth rattled with the force of his vibrations.

"No, Sam!" I yelled in his ear. "You need to stay calm. Stay calm for Skylar. She needs you, remember?"

This time, it worked. Sam's shivers slowed, until only his hands shook.

"Sorry," he panted, his eyes closed in effort. "You're right. Come on, the rest of the pack needs to hear this."

We sprinted back, the note clutched in a death grip in Sam's still shaking hand.

He burst through his door with a crash, startling poor Emily to death. She whirled from her place by the stove, one hand over her heart and her eyes wide. In her other hand, she gripped the wooden stirring spoon she'd been using.

"Sam, what's wrong" she asked frantically., taking in his slitted eyes and harsh breathing, as well as the telltale shaking hands. "What happened?"

Sam said nothing, only tossed the crumpled note onto the table between them. Emily snatched it up, her yes blurring with speed as she read it. When she looked up, her usually gentle eyes were dark with anger.

"I told you, Sam! I told you not to keep that—that thing! And now they've taken Sky!"

"I know!" Sam roared, his vibrating hands crunching down on the table. He stared at them as if his life depended on it. When he looked up again, his gaze was bleak. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

I stood frozen by the door, feeling as though I were looking in on something private and personal—the kind of thing only the people most directly involved should ever witness. I debated whether or not I should leave.

"Oh, Sam," Emily said, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her as tightly as he dared.

"We'll get her back," he promised. The pure malice in his voice made me shiver. The Volturi were going to rue the day they ever messed with Sam.

Dad came running through the door, Quil and Embry right behind him. "What's going on?" he demanded, his worried eyes taking in Sam's furious stance and Emily's heartbroken expression.

Sam ignored him, his eyes still snapping with hate. There was no way in hell we'd get any sense out of him any time soon, unless we wanted to find out different painful ways to kill someone.

"The Volturi took Sky," I said quickly, and Dad tensed. "They want something back within a week, or they'll kill her."

Dad's mouth tightened until it was a grim, angry slash. "I thought something like this would happen eventually," he said. "Okay, we need to move fast. Sam!"

Sam was off in his own little world, almost certainly imagining all the painful things he was going to do to the Volturi when he found them. It was weird, seeing him lose control like this. He was always so calm.

Dad tried to get his attention a few more times, but Sam was completely oblivious.

Dad stalked over and grabbed Sam by his long hair, twisting in a grip I could tell hurt. It woke Sam up pretty well.

"You're not helping anything, Sam," he growled. "Focus. Plan. Help."

"Sorry," Sam muttered, his tone dark with anger. "Call the school, Emily, and have them send the rest of the pack home."

Emily hurried to the phone and dialed swiftly. "Hello?" she said professionally, her voice holding no trace of the panic that had been there only moments before.

Now Sam turned to Quil. "We need tickets to Italy," he said. "Don't worry about the cost, just book a flight for everyone—and Caius, of course."

We were all silent as Quil hurried off to find the laptop, waiting for Sam to tell us what to do, like he always did when there was a crisis.

Paul and the rest of the older pack burst through the door. The harsh noise was startling in the quiet. "What happened?" Leah asked, her beautiful voice stressed.

"They took Sky," Sam told her, his voice shaking with anger. Leah's eyes widened, but she didn't lose her cool.

"Who did?" she demanded.

"The Volturi. They want Caius back," he said. Leah nodded, accepting it, although her eyes narrowed in pain and an anger of her own. The three of us were close, and Leah looked upon the two of us as her daughters, kind of.

"Jake," Sam said, turning to Dad, "go bag some deer—more than usual. We want him sated if we're going to be dragging him through an airport. Quil," he called, raising his voice, "got those tickets yet?"

When Quil replied, his voice was sick. "All the flights to Italy within the next week are booked," he told us bleakly.

"SHIT!" Sam roared, slamming his fist into the wall. I flinched instinctively as bits of the wall flew out in a crater.

"Sam!" Leah yelled. "Calm down. We'll get there, one way or another."

"Right. Calm. Okay," Sam said, panting. He shook his head quickly. "How about a private plane?"

We waited in tense silence as Quil checked. "No," he said. "All of those are gone too."

Sam roared in fury, his body beginning to vibrate once more.

"I'll be back," I said, sprinting out the door. No one noticed—they were all too focused on keeping Sam from ripping something apart. I had an idea, but if I told any of them, they'd think I was nuts.

Which I probably was. Anyways….

I stripped off my clothes, quickly binding them to my leg. I phased into my tawny wolf and sprinted for the border. _Stupid! _My mind was screaming at me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I ignored it, forcing myself to keep going forward. Only a few more yards…

I flew across the border, my eyes scrunched closed. I half-expected there to be some kind of invisible wall.

I ran even harder, trying to get to the house, where Bella would surely be, before another vamp found me.

A rock-hard hand grabbed me viciously by the back of the neck and lifted me into the air. I snarled furiously, feeling vaguely like a bad cat as I dangled helplessly in midair.

"What do we have here?" he snarled menacingly, narrowing his funky gold eyes at me. I fought back my instinctive fear and snarled at him.

He bared his teeth and growled back at me, doing a pitiful imitation of a dog. It sounded like something choking, and I couldn't bite back a bark of laughter.

He looked offended. "That was my best mutt impersonation," he said haughtily, turning away with a sniff before breaking into laughter.

As he laughed, his grip on me loosened slightly. I saw my chance and took it, wriggling free and racing away, still in search of the house.

"Stupid mutt," I heard him mutter as he gave chase. I was maybe 300 yards away from the house when he caught me again. Once more I found myself dangling in midair.

For the first time, I got a good look at him. My first impression was that he was monstrously huge.

Emmett, then. The only thing I knew about him was that his girlfriend was the territorial blond.

Hmmm. My mind flicked through possible options and finally settled on one.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures_, I thought to myself. I phased out of my wolf form, sliding out of his reach.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I pulled my clothes on. Emmett had turned away from me, his face buried in his hand, mumbling, "No….no naked girls…ever…Rose is going to kill me…"

You'd think someone that huge wouldn't be that petrified of a supermodel.

"Look," I said, spreading my hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm not here to make trouble. Actually, I…" I took a deep breath, fighting back my pride. "Need help," I admitted, staring at the ground.

He burst into laughter. "I have to hand it to you," he chuckled, "that is the best excuse a werewolf has ever made for being on our land."

I glared at him. "I'm serious! Please, just let me talk to Carlisle."

His glance was superior. "And why would I do that?" he asked smugly.

I was ready for it. "Or I'll find Rosalie and tell her you saw me naked," I said triumphantly.

His smug expression slid off his face like it was oiled, to be replaced with a look of utter horror. "You wouldn't," he whispered.

"Oh, yes, I would, bloodsuscker. Try me. Just try me," I said grimly.

His shoulders slumped. "Fine," he muttered. I cracked a smile, and he looked back at me with an aggrieved glance. "What are you laughing about," he asked sulkily.

"I can't believe you're afraid of her," I giggled.

Emmett growled at me. "You're going to be scared of her too, mutt. Come on, let's get this over with." He reached me in one quick stride and slung me over his back before I could react. I squeaked in surprise and glared at him.

"Faster this way," he said, cracking a wicked grin. I stuck my hand into front of his nose, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"You are not my friend, bloodsucker. Are we going to go, or not?"

He scowled at me. "Bossy little mutt." But he started running anyway. I clung on uncomfortably, wishing for it to be over.

Emmett stopped outside a large white house tucked away in the trees, then dropped me. I landed with a thump and pulled myself up as I scowled at him. Nervously, I walked in, causing every vampire to appear with a snarl of anger. Emmett stood in front of me, his hands held out.

"She doesn't want to fight," he told them. "She says she needs help."

Carlisle relaxed, as did Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. Edward had already been standing easily, but Rosalie stayed crouched in her aggressive position, her furious stare fixed on me.

I stuck out my tongue at her.

Everyone's eyes widened, and Rosalie blinked several times, as though her eyes had tricked her. She bobbed uncertainly like she was trying to decide what to do. In the end, she burst out laughing, and the building tension dissipated.

"I haven't had anyone stick out their tongue at me for _years_," she giggled.

"Hey," Emmett pouted. "I stick my tongue out at you all the time."

"You don't count," she told him.

"What do you need?" Carlisle asked, all business, although his mouth twitched with amusement.

"It's sky," I began.

"What about her?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi took her," I said quickly. It hurt to say the words.

Their expressions ranged from furious to indifferent, Bella's reaction being the strongest.

"They _took_ her? Why?" Her eyes were flashing dangerously, and I saw the emotional vamp glance at her edgily.

"Caius," I said simply. Carlisle's eyes bugged out.

"Caius…But he disappeared, at least three years ago, when he was last here."

"My pack took him," I said grimly. "Don't ask me why, I think it's stupid. But they want him back in a week, or they'll kill her."

"Why are they reacting so late?" Carlisle mused. "It's not like them to wait on revenge."

"Who knows?" I asked. "But we've been trying to get tickets on a plane—_any _plane—but they're all booked solid. So," I took a deep breath; this would be the sticky part, "Iwaswonderingifoyuhadajet, andifyoudo, canweborrowit?" I spat the words out in a rush, feeling my cheeks redden.

Their answer shocked me. "Certainly," Carlisle said quickly. "We'll come too, of course."

I raised an eyebrow. "_You'll_ come with us?"

"Relations between vampires and werewolves have never been good," Carlisle said dryly. "It would be wise to have someone to keep the peace.

"And also," he said, his expression sobering, "I don't trust the Volturi. They don't always keep their word."

His words made me go cold. I knew what he was saying. No matter how quickly we delivered Caius, the Volturi might still kill Sky.

"When can you get the jet?" I demanded.

"Let me make a call," Carlisle said, gliding away onto another room.

I paced anxiously, ignoring the eyes of the other vamps.

Carlisle reappeared moments later, looking grim. "We can't get it for another four days," he said, clearly livid. "It was damaged during an earlier flight and they have yet to do repairs."

My body was numb with fear. My lips felt cold. "They might kill her by then," I whispered.

Carlisle's look was sympathetic. "Yes. There is, however, another option…We own another jet, very small, only a five-seater. We could send Caius ahead with a few of us, to safeguard against anything. Obviously we'll wait to give him up until everyone is there, but in case they move the deadline up, we'll be prepared."

"Okay," I agreed, already making a mental list. Sam for sure, and there was no way I was being left behind. Caius for sure, and probably my Dad, since he was Sam's Beta. But who else?

"I'm coming with you," Bella said, steel in her voice. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"No, you won't," he countered. "Carlisle can go."

"Carlisle can't stop them in their tracks of they try anything," she said grimly. "I can."

"It's too dangerous," Edward argued, but we all knew he was losing the argument.

"I'm going, Edward," Bella said angrily. But even in anger, her tone held so much love that it made me shiver.

Edwards sighed, pain and fear in his eyes. "All right, love," he agreed. "But you have to come back, no matter what takes. Promise me."

"Of course," Bella agreed, tilting her face up to his. She shared a brief kiss with him, and turned to me. "We'll leave soon. Go back and pack, and I will pick up all of you in an hour." Her tone was pure steel, urgency snapping in her eyes. I wondered at her violent reaction to the kidnapping of a werewolf, her mortal enemy. Was there more to this story than I knew?

Rather than asking her, I nodded. "One hour." I raced from their sprawling mansion, pausing to bump fists with Emmett.

"Take care, mutt."

"Likewise, bloodsucker."

When I reached the woods, I phased, then leaped away, reaching the reservation in under a minute. I pulled my clothes back on and burst through the door, startling the tense know of people that filled Emily's kitchen. Emily herself was collapsed on the table, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I found a plane," I announced. "Two, actually." Everyone stared at me, their attention caught. "The Cullens," I explained.

Their expressions darkened as one, and I sighed in exasperation. "We don't have time for rivalry," I snapped. "Bella will be here in an hour to pick up four of us for the first wave, and in four days, everyone else can follow. I'm going on the first plane."

Sam was the first to calm down. "Fine," he said. "I'm going, too, and we'll need one more."

Leah's hand shot into the air. Us female werewolves, we stuck together. But Sam shook his head. "No, Leah. I want you in the second wave."

Leah glared obstinately at him. "Why?"

Sam didn't bother sparing her feelings. "We need someone strong enough to take on the Volturi if need be."

Leah hmphed in annoyance and worry, but didn't argue. She knew it was true.

"Jake," Sam said. "You'll come with us."

Dad shook his head, eyes widening. "Sam, no. Bella's coming, I don't want anything to do with her."

Sam snarled in fury. "Jake, my daughter has been kidnapped by the most deadly vampires known to earth. Her fate is of far more importance that your history with Bella, understand?" he roared.

Dad nodded, looking ashamed. I fought the urge to attack Sam. How dare he make my father suffer like that? But then I thought of Skylar, and decided that Sam was probably right.

How annoying.

"Pack first," Sam ordered. "Everyone going now, meet in the front yard in 15 minutes, and we'll go get Caius."

I raced back to my house, grabbing my bag. Flying up to my room, I stuffed and toiletries into it, not really paying attention to what I shoved in. I forced the zipper closed and flung the bag over my shoulder. I hurtled down the stairs, just barely keeping myself from falling flat on my face.

I made it back to Sam's in record time, with ten minutes to spare. I barged into the kitchen once more, jumpy with impatience.

Sam looked up from where he'd been sitting with Emily. The two of them wore identical expressions of grief, and it hit me for the first time that someone had taken their _daughter _in response to something Sam had done.

Sam smoothed his expression quickly. "As soon as your Dad gets here, we're going to get Caius," he said. "I don't really want you to know about where we kept him, but if you want to come, that's your choice."

"I'll come," I said quickly. I wanted to see how you kept something hidden for three years.

Dad burst through the door in the same manner I had. "Ready?" he asked. Sam nodded his assent and stood up. Before we headed out, he wrapped his arms around Emily, offering comfort in the only way he knew.

"We'll get her back," he promised. His voice was low and dangerous, and it sent shivers up my spine. I would not want to be the vamp on the receiving end of Sam's anger.

"Let's go," he said to us, and we headed out the door, phasing as soon as we reached the trees. We started running. I hung back slightly, not totally sure of where we were going.

A picture, a map of sorts, flashed into my brain. I nodded gratefully at Sam, and drew up beside my dad, now sure of where we were going.

We ran for several minutes, full speed. Wherever Caius was hidden, it was hidden well, and far away.

Finally, we stopped running. I sniffed, but detected no telltale icy scent. Dad caught my puzzlement, and grinned wolfishly at me—well, duh.

_You'll see, _he promised. _I'm going to tell you what to do, and then I want you to phase back, okay?_

_Sounds good,_ I agreed urgently. I wanted to get in there as quickly as possible. Sky was probably inches from death right at this very moment.

Sam sent me my instructions quickly, and I memorized them as rapidly as possible. Dad and Sam turned away politely, and I phased back and yanked my clothes on as quickly as I could. Then I made my way over to an innocent-looking patch of ground, and yanked the pad of mossy grass from the ground.

A long, dark tunnel extended in front of me, sinister and menacing. I still couldn't smell the vamp, but I could smell the pack and traces of animal blood.

Sam and Dad went in first, leading the way. I stumbled after them, half blind in the smothering darkness. I stubbed my toe on a rock and cursed explosively, earning myself a grumble from my father. I wished for the clear werewolf vision that they were enjoying.

We walked for ages, finally coming to a halt before a stout-looking steel door that looked like it wouldn't give easily…no matter what came at it.

"Jesus," I breathed softly, causing Dad and Sam to snort at me. Remembering what I was supposed to do, I quickly flicked open the locks and turned the handle, then backed out of the way as quickly as I could, in case the vamp was waiting for a chance to get out.

Dad and Sam closed in on the door, blocking the escape. But Caius stayed put, and I walked forward after the two wolves, still squinting to see in the dark.

The place reeked of vampire and fresh blood—deer, I thought—so much so that my eyes watered and I put a hand over my nose, thankful for the first time to be in human form on this trek, with my weaker nose.

My eyes could dimly make out steel walls, concrete and metal forming an impenetrable barrier, even for a vampire.

Caius himself sat slumped in the corner. "More food?" he inquired listlessly, in a voice that was rusty from disuse. It startled me for a moment—I had only ever heard vampires speak in their trademark velvet voices. I felt triumphant, seeing him sitting there in such obvious misery, then had to bite down the pain at what Sky would have done. She had the kindest heart of anyone I knew, and to see something living like this—even a disgusting, parasitic bloodsucker—would have broken her heart. Sky liked to believe in the best of everyone.

"No," I said, beating back the memory. "Not food, you leech. We're taking you to Vol-whatever."

"Volterra?" the vamp clarified, in that same rough voice, and I glowered at him.

"I don't give a shit what it's called. Move your ass, your disgusting bloodsucker cronies have probably already killed Sky, and if they have, you can be certain that you won't be far behind." I said the last part in a snarl. "Now let's go, and don't try anything, or I swear I'll rip your head off."

Caius smirked at me. "I thought you needed me to get back your little friend?"

A blood-chilling snarl erupted from Sam, and he stalked forward to take one of Caius's arms in his jaws, grinding down with much more force than necessary—not that I objected. If we hadn't needed him, I would have been all for ripping him to shreds right then and there. Dad gripped his other arm, and they led the way back down the passageway. I phased back into my wolf form, since I no longer needed to have fingers and a voice.

When we got back, we only had five minutes before Bella arrived. I phased back and spent the time pacing. Dad and Sam sat completely still, Caius's arms still gripped in the deadly vices of their jaws. Only their eyes moved, following my path.

But as the minutes passed, Dad got twitchier and twitchier, and I remembered his reaction when we saw Bella in the clearing. Even though it was strange to think of my Dad loving anyone but Mom, I wondered how much Bella had really hurt him.

Bella finally arrived in a big black SUV with heavily tinted windows. It had FBI written all over it. She jumped out gracefully, but landed with a tiny wobble. Odd for a vampire.

Her tense eyes flicked over to Caius. "I've got him," she said, grabbing his arm. Caius's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Bella?" he asked, as though unable to believe his own eyes. "Why are you helping these mutts?"

Bella's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch yourself, Caius. I am not on your side in this instance

Caius's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Bella marched him over to the menacing SUV and put him in the backseat. She waited for him to get comfortable, then put her control over him, hopping back out.

Sam and Dad had phased back, and were loading their bags into the trunk of the SUV. I followed suit, tossing my bag in and slamming it shut. Dad and Sam had already claimed the middle seats, so I climbed into the front seat with Bella. She looked over at me.

"We're going to get her back."

She pressed down hard on the pedal, and we roared out of La Push.

****** *

**So there you go…hope you guys like it! I made it really long, to make up for my horrific updating habits….almost 14 pages! So if you did like it, please, please with cherry on top, review!!!!! I swear the little blue button won't bite.**


End file.
